Stay (QUEDATE)
by Sochill910
Summary: Espanol disponible!...Maya misses her old sidekick, Shoko. Crabbit gifts her Ice King's "stolen" Story book, She reads it and finds interesting the characters: Gumball and Marshall. They come to life made of ink in a spell. PG and Marshall run away. PB, Marcy, Finn and Jake offer their help. Suddenly, new feelings appear & old ones reborn. *shippings: BUBBLEE-GUMCELINE-FLAMINN.*
1. Chapter 1

**~*STAY*~**

**A Bubblee, Gumceline and Flaminn fan fiction**

**English version and Spanish version**

_**Must read: **__Hello dear readers! This is my first A.T fanfic, it's in English and Spanish so everyone can enjoy ... I have inspired myself mainly in the episode "SKY WITCH" . This is my theory of how can Pen Ward bring the alter characters to meet the current characters… don't expect anything quite interesting in the first chapter; the story will get better in the next chapters. Sorry if my writing skills are 'rookie'? …Enjoy! _

**~*STAY*~**

The cold breeze of autumn ran from the horizon of the land of Ooo taking with it, the sweet, cold and delicate feeling of comfort and coziness that every candy person loves in this season of the year.

The sun could be barely seen as it rose from the east of the mystic land. The spongy greyish clouds filled the sky like snow fills the naked autumn field of October. The sunbeams were hard enough to make a fresh balance between the cold breeze and the sun's warming heat; covering Ooo in a cocoon of cozy coldness.

As the sun rose, it illuminated everything in its way. Starting, by the mysterious and threatening lands, caves and forests of Ooo; That still hided enigmatic secrets waiting to be discovered by young and brave heroes with thirst of adventure.

Most of the not-hibernating animals woke up as the sun caressed their fury face, inviting them to enjoy a brand new day full of opportunities and surprises. Hastily, the animals woke up and went to the Candy Kingdom where a special even was about to take place.

The sun finished its task when it touched the last candy brick of the candy castle, already giving alert that a new day has already started.

Although everyone in Ooo was already up and doing their own business, Princess Bubblegum was still enjoying her sleep. Only a few minutes were left for her catclock to tickle her nose and to wake her up.

Sleeping in days like this one was amazingly comfortable, feeling the cold breeze enter your room, and the sun kissing your face, makes you cuddle in your warm pink bed with your warm pink covers on top. It provokes you wish for the day to not start yet and sleep some more hours.

Because of the fact that you are a ruler of a kingdom, you may not be allowed of doing such lazy things. Her parents taught her in her young age that as the sun raises the sky, she as well, should be waking up. All her childhood along with her teenage, was taken away from her to continue with her parent's legacy of ruling her own kingdom just like her parents did millenniums ago.

Sometimes, she wished to be a normal candy person, be lazy an wake up at 10:00 a.m. ,hang out with friends all day long, go shopping with girlfriends, go to parties, listening non-classic music, eat junk food or even having her first boyfriend…. Were things that psychologically, couldn't allow herself to live.

She did most of these things in short periods of time. When no one was around her or when her full agenda allowed her to. She had lived so many centuries, although she wasn't immortal as Marceline, but she never did something new, all her life was always scheduled with meeting, speeches, peace treaties with neighbor kingdoms, being judge in contests or pageants, releasing parties by herself, supervising new constructions and even visiting, now and then, her candy subjects to check that all their needs were satisfied. Being Princess Bubblegum is a hard task, but she with no doubt, enjoy doing everything needed to see the candy people happy.

10 seconds left for her catclock to tickle her nose, and as much she wanted to keep sleeping, an important event was about to take place today, for PB's sake, she was only going to be a judge.

She stood up only a few seconds before to find the cat tickling the coldy air above her bed, she giggled for such a funny scene, "I won this time catclock!" said PB with a victorious tone. After watching a funny scene, she turned to take a cold shower, her posture always straight, though; her will always fake for this kind of events.

During her shower, PB could manage to console herself looking for advantages of being one of two judges of _**THE MISS PRINCESS OF Ooo BEAUTY PAGEANT,**_

"Maybe is not so bad. Finn and Jake will be there; also Marceline's presence will be comfortable. It may bore me less if my friends are there with me. I just hope this ends soon".

Good amounts of water and foam streamed down into the pipes, her mental goal was to het as late as possible to the pageant… "But Grand Master Wizard will be mad at me…", the plan of arriving late was vanished from her mind as she finished to was by **fifth time** her hair, she hated to disappoint people and she didn't want to lose time arguing with Grand Master Wizard.

When she finished her cold shower, she stood in front of her mirror to apply her delicious and aromatic strawberry body lotion cream, " Lumpy Space Princess might perform her funny song about her 'sexy' lumps, ha! That would be hilarious!" Actually, beauty pageants weren't her favorite tradition. She dislike them, not because she lost to Flame Princess last year, but because she and some of other princesses realized that beauty pageants were ridiculous rituals of perfection that catalogs a girl by physical appearance, popularity, and occasionally, fake charisma. Beauty pageants hurt girl's feelings, and those things, Princess Bubblegum, just can't handle.

The pageants lasted 3 days and Finn, Jake or Marceline told her which of those days they would assist. They also think that good values, intelligence or inner beauty certainly matter…

she slipped on her special blue skinny dress that hugged her curves perfectly, she grabbed her blue jewels and heel shoes that match with her dress, did her hair in a side-long pink braid, applied light make-up to make her look natural, sprayed on her strawberry perfume and finished with her majestic crown on her head.

"I swear Glob that if Grand Master Wizard asks me back to be the pageants judge, I'll tell him one or two things about it!", with that statement, she left her bedroom with her balcony-like window wide open to let the cold air enter and refresh her room, also left her bed and stuff neat and ordered and closed the door behind her. "Let's just finish with this…"

**~*STAY*~**

"Oh C'mon Crabbit! , I thought you were a good dancer!" exclaimed Ice king as he watched Crabbit dancing a series of not coordinated moves like bounces, kicks, backflips and tap-like steps that didn't match with the ballet music.

Crabbit believe his moves were a **Master piece**, but Ice king didn't thought the same.

"Watcha talking about?, I'm not a good dancer, I'm a **great** dancer!", Crabbit snapped back, indignant by Ice King's rude response to his 'fantastic' dance.

"Well, tell me, who lied to you that bad?", teased Ice King as he wrote some sort of a new chapter on a very unusual and 'farty' book with a playfully face, repeating over and over again _'Write on me' _although Ice king was already writing on the annoying book, partially paying attention to Crabbit's dance_._

Crabbit stopped his dance to turn back and give a death glare to him… but instead of a death glare, he threw him a confused glare, he felt his jaw drop until it touch the floor.

Then it hit him, Ice king wasn't even looking at him dancing; he could tell Ice King was working again on a stupid chapter of his stupid '**Fiona and cake's adventures'** book. This time it was his turn to be rude…

"Alright you 'forever alone' grandpa, I got two questions for you … first off, why are you not watching at me dancing?, you couldn't recognize a great dance even if it hit you straight on your head by the way!, and second, why are you losing your time in that stupid book of yours?" , teased Crabbit with a wide smirk on his face, waiting excitedly to Ice King's reply, to his satisfaction, Ice King unstuck his view from his book and death-glared at him, eyes full of fury.

"First, I trusted Sherhiok's opinion when he said you were a good dancer, but then I remembered… **'Sherhiok is blind!' ** Which is pretty ridiculous considering his eyes are on his beard, I guess that's the new fashion… And second, my book is not stupid!, it contains perfect and original characters like Fiona and Cake …", proudly said Ice King and continued…

"And has drama, action, a handsome dude as me… and besides, my book is better than your dancing!, your dance is like my penguins poop!, it sucks!, my penguins dance better than you and they only know the penguin dance!" snapped Ice King.

Crabbit stood there in astonishment, both boiling in anger, in complete silence. Until Ice King decided to break the silence, "You know what, I'm just going to pay you and then you can leave, but promise you'll never come back…" calmly said Ice King as he approached to his coldy bedroom.

"Fine!, like if I would like to come back!", but when Crabbit answered, Ice King was already gone to find the money to pay Crabbit. "He's such a moron", muttered Crabbit through teeth with arms crossed.

He felt his career as dancer wasn't giving fruits, was in this kind of moments that he wished to be Maya's sidekick again. But she would hardly accept him back to his old charge… unless he gives her a priced possession for her magic spells.

Maybe a certain beloved book from a certain annoying and freak elderly. _"Perhaps he wouldn't mind if I borrow his book only for __**forever**__**"**__, _he evilly thought.

The playfully book scratched Crabbit's leg while he was lost in his evil thoughts, he looked down to find the living book holding tight to his leg while repeating the same annoying words '_Write on me'_ , that was starting to drive him crazy.

Crabbit draw an evil smirk on his face and leaned to grab the book. "You, will be my ticket to my old charge!, now, you don't mind if Maya uses you for her evil magic, do you?"…. he expected a protest or a beg for its dear life, it was surely going to die through Maya's magic, but the book didn't seem even understand Crabbit's words…

"Write on me!"

"That's what I thought…", Crabbit said with superiority in his voice.

Hastily, he jumped out the window with the living book in his hands; dodging trees, branches, jumping fences, rivers, a bush-like magic barrier… nothing could stop him from his main goal, he wondered if Ice King has already noticed that his book was gone, not that he cared…

**~*STAY*~**

_Alright so this was the first chapter :D, follow me in DeviantArt as 'Latin-sketcher97', in twitter as 'SochillH'. I'm currently working on the second chapter so just wait a little for it ;)… also I'm sorry for grammar mistakes, English is not my first language…Also, I tell you right now that only Marshall and Gumball will come to Ooo( it's just too much work to also include Fiona and Cake). And by the way… the land of 'Aaa' is not real, is something made by the fans so I won't include that fact, Adam Muto , Natasha Allegri and Pen Ward said it that all the events happening in Ice King's Fiction Book, happen in Ooo. Got any questions? PM me so I can answer you__ ! See you later! :*_

**~*STAY*~**

**~*QUEDATE*~**

**UN FANFIC BUBBLEE, GUMCELINE Y FLAMINN**

**VERSION ESPANOL**

Debe leer: Hola queridos lectores ! Este es mi primer fanfic AT, está en Inglés y Español para que todos puedan disfrutar de el ... he inspirado a mí mismo sobre todo en el episodio "BRUJA DEL CIELO". Esta es mi teoría de cómo puede Pen Ward, a los personajes alter a conocer a los personajes actuales ... no esperes nada muy interesante en el primer capítulo; la historia va a mejorar en los próximos capítulos. Lo siento si mis habilidades de escritura son 'rookie'? ... Disfrute !

~ * QUEDATE*~

La brisa fría de otoño iba desde el horizonte de la tierra de Ooo llevándose con ella, la sensación dulce, frío y delicado de la comodidad y la intimidad que cada persona ama dulces en esta temporada del año.

El sol apenas podía verse mientras se elevaba desde el este de la tierra mística. Las nubes grisáceas esponjosos llenaron el cielo como nieve llena el campo de otoño desnudo de octubre. Los rayos del sol eran lo suficientemente duro para hacer un nuevo equilibrio entre la brisa fría y el calor del calentamiento del sol; cubriendo Ooo en un capullo de acogedor frialdad.

Al salir el sol, que ilumina todo a su paso. Comenzando, por los misteriosos y amenazantes tierras, cuevas y bosques de Ooo; Que los secretos enigmáticos todavía escondidos que esperan ser descubiertos por los héroes jóvenes y valientes con sed de aventura.

La mayoría de los animales no-hibernación despertó cuando el sol acariciaba su cara de furia, invitándoles a disfrutar de un nuevo día lleno de oportunidades y sorpresas. A toda prisa, los animales despertaron y fueron al caramelo Unido, donde un especial aún estaba a punto de tener lugar.

El sol terminó su tarea cuando tocó el último ladrillo dulces del castillo de dulces, ya dar aviso de que un nuevo día ha comenzado ya.

Aunque todo el mundo en Ooo ya se había levantado y haciendo su propio negocio, la Princesa Bubblegum seguía disfrutando de su sueño. A sólo unos minutos se dejaron durante su catclock para hacerle cosquillas a su nariz y para despertarla.

Dormir en días como éste era increíblemente cómoda, sintiendo la brisa fría introduzca su habitación, y el sol besar tu cara, te hace abrazar en la cama de color rosa cálido con su rosa cálido cubre en la parte superior. Provoca que desea para el día a no se ha iniciado y dormir algunas horas más.

Debido al hecho de que usted es un príncipe de un reino, que no puede ser permitido de hacer las cosas tan perezosas. Sus padres le enseñaron en su corta edad que cuando el sol se levanta el cielo, ella también, debe ser el despertar. Toda su infancia junto a su adolescente, fue quitada para continuar con el legado de su padre de gobernar su propio reino al igual que sus padres hicieron hace milenios.

A veces, ella quería ser una persona normal dulces, ser perezoso un despertar a las 10:00 de la mañana, pasar el rato con los amigos todo el día, ir de compras con amigas, ir a fiestas, escuchar música no clásica, comer comida chatarra o incluso tener su primer novio ... Eran cosas que psicológicamente, no podía permitirse vivir.

Ella hizo la mayor parte de estas cosas en períodos cortos de tiempo. Cuando no había nadie a su alrededor o cuando su agenda llena le permitía. Había vivido tantos siglos, a pesar de que no era inmortal como Marceline, pero ella nunca hizo o hizo algo nuevo, toda su vida siempre fue programado con la reunión, los discursos, los tratados de paz con los reinos vecinos, siendo juez en concursos o certámenes, liberando partes por sí misma, la supervisión de nuevas construcciones e incluso visitan de vez en cuando, sus temas de caramelo para comprobar que todas sus necesidades estaban satisfechas. Ser princesa Bubblegum es una tarea difícil, pero sin duda, disfrutar de hacer todo lo necesario para ver a la gente feliz de caramelo.

10 segundos dejados por su catclock para hacerle cosquillas a su nariz, y tanto ella quería seguir durmiendo, un evento importante estaba a punto de tener lugar hoy, por el amor de PB, ella sólo iba a ser un juez.

"Gané este momento catclock" Ella se puso de pie a sólo unos segundos antes de encontrar el gato cosquillas el aire coldy sobre su cama, ella se rió de una escena tan divertido, dijo PB con un tono victorioso. Después de ver una escena graciosa, se volvió a tomar una ducha fría, su postura siempre recta, sin embargo; ella siempre será falsa para este tipo de eventos.

Durante su ducha, PB lograba consolarse buscando ventajas de ser uno de los dos jueces de LA PRINCESA DE SRTA Ooo concurso de belleza,

"Tal vez no es tan malo. Finn y Jake estará allí; También la presencia de Marceline será cómodo. Puede que me dio a luz menos si mis amigos están allí conmigo. Sólo espero que esto termine pronto ".

Las buenas cantidades de agua y espuma corrían por dentro de los tubos, su meta mental era het lo más tarde posible para el desfile ... "Pero Asistente Gran Maestro estará enojado conmigo ...", el plan de llegar tarde se desvaneció de su mente como terminó a fue por quinta vez su cabello, ella odiaba decepcionar a la gente y que no quería perder el tiempo discutiendo con el Asistente Gran Maestro.

Cuando terminó su ducha de agua fría, ella se paró frente a su espejo para aplicar su deliciosa y aromática crema loción corporal de fresa, "Lumpy Space Princess podría realizar su canción divertida sobre sus bultos 'sexy', ja! Eso sería divertido! "En realidad, los concursos de belleza no eran su tradición favorita. Ella les desagrada, no porque ella perdió en Flame Princess año pasado, pero porque ella y algunos de otras princesas se dio cuenta de que los concursos de belleza eran rituales ridículos de perfección que cataloga una chica por la apariencia física, la popularidad, y de vez en cuando, el carisma falso. Los concursos de belleza herir los sentimientos de la muchacha, y esas cosas, Princess Bubblegum, simplemente no pueden manejar.

Los desfiles duraron 3 días y Finn, Jake o Marceline le dijeron que de esos días iban a ayudar. También piensan que los buenos valores, la inteligencia o la belleza interior sin duda importan ...

ella se puso su vestido flaco azul especial que abrazaba sus curvas perfectamente, ella agarró sus joyas azules y zapatos de tacón que coinciden con su vestido, tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza de color rosa-lado largo, aplica la luz de maquillaje para hacer su mirada natural, rociado en su perfume de fresa y terminó con su majestuosa corona en la cabeza.

"Juro que si Glob Asistente Gran Maestro me pide volver a ser el juez de concursos, se lo diré una o dos cosas acerca de él!", Con esa afirmación, ella salió de su habitación con la ventana-balcón como de par en par para dejar el aire frío entrará y refrescar su habitación, también dejó su cama y materia aseada y ordenada y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "Vamos a terminar con esto ..."

~ * ~ * ESTANCIA

"Oh Vamos crabbit! , Pensé que eras un buen bailarín! "Exclamó el rey de hielo mientras observaba crabbit bailando una serie de movimientos no coordinados como rebotes, patadas, saltos mortales y pasos de TAP-como que no se corresponde con la música de ballet.

Crabbit creer sus movimientos eran una obra maestra, pero el rey de hielo no pensaban lo mismo.

"Watcha hablando ?, No soy un buen bailarín, soy un gran bailarín!", Crabbit espetó, indignada por la respuesta grosera de Ice King a su 'fantástico' danza.

"Bueno, dime, ¿quién te mintió tan malo?", Bromeó Ice King como escribió una especie de un nuevo capítulo en un libro 'farty' muy inusual y con una broma cara, repitiendo una y otra vez 'Escribir en mí 'aunque el rey del hielo ya estaba escribiendo en el libro molesto, pagar parcialmente atención a la danza de crabbit.

Crabbit detuvo su baile para dar marcha atrás y dar una mirada de muerte a él ... pero en lugar de una mirada de muerte, él le lanzó una mirada confusa, sintió que su caída de la mandíbula hasta que toque el suelo.

Luego lo golpeó, rey de hielo ni siquiera miraba a bailar; él podría decir Ice King estaba trabajando otra vez en un capítulo de libro estúpido sus estúpidos 'Fiona y pastel de aventuras ". Esta vez fue el turno de ser grosero ...

"Está bien que 'Forever alone' abuelo, tengo dos preguntas para usted ... para empezar, ¿por qué no viendo a mí bailando ?, no se podía reconocer a un gran baile aunque le golpeó directamente en la cabeza por el camino! , y en segundo lugar, ¿por qué estás perdiendo tu tiempo en ese estúpido libro tuyo? ", bromeó crabbit con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, esperando con entusiasmo a la respuesta del rey del hielo, a su satisfacción, Ice King despegan su vista de su libro y de la muerte -glared a él, con los ojos llenos de furia.

"En primer lugar, yo confiaba en la opinión de Sherhiok cuando dijo que eras un buen bailarín, pero luego recordé ... 'Sherhiok es ciego !' que es bastante ridículo considerando sus ojos están puestos en su barba, supongo que es la nueva moda ... Y en segundo lugar , mi libro no es estúpido !, contiene caracteres perfectos y originales como Fiona y Cake ... ", dijo con orgullo Ice King y continuó ...

"Y tiene drama, acción, un tío guapo como yo ... y además, mi libro es mejor que tu baile !, su danza es como mis pingüinos caca !, es una mierda !, mis pingüinos bailar mejor que tú y que sólo sé el baile del pingüino ! "espetó Ice King.

Crabbit se quedó asombrado, tanto hirviendo en ira, en completo silencio. Hasta Ice King decidió romper el silencio, "¿Sabes qué, yo sólo voy a pagar usted y luego puedo dejarte, pero prometo que nunca va a volver ..." dijo con calma Ice King mientras se acercaba a su dormitorio coldy.

"Fine !, como si me gustaría volver!", Pero cuando crabbit respondió: Ice King ya se había ido a buscar el dinero para pagar crabbit. "Él es un idiota tal", murmuró crabbit los dientes con los brazos cruzados.

Sintió que su carrera como bailarina no estaba dando frutos, fue en este tipo de momentos que deseaba ser el compañero de Maya de nuevo. Pero ella casi no lo aceptaría de nuevo a su antiguo cargo ... a menos que él le da una posesión precio para sus hechizos mágicos.

Tal vez un cierto libro amado desde cierto molesto y loco ancianos. "Tal vez no le importaría si tomo prestado su libro sólo para siempre", él pensó maliciosamente.

La broma libro rascó la pierna de crabbit mientras él se perdía en sus malos pensamientos, miró hacia abajo para encontrar el libro vivo cuidando mucho la pierna, mientras que la repetición de las mismas palabras molestas 'Escribir en mí', que estaba empezando a volverlo loco.

Crabbit dibujar una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y se inclinó para agarrar el libro. "Tú, serás mi boleto para mi vieja acusación !, ahora, no le importa si usted utiliza Maya por su magia maligna, ¿verdad?" ... que esperaba una protesta o un ruego por su querida vida, fue, sin duda va a morir a través de la magia de Maya, pero el libro no parecía siquiera entiende las palabras de crabbit ...

"Escribir en mí!"

"Eso es lo que pensaba ...", dijo crabbit con superioridad en su voz.

A toda prisa, saltó por la ventana con el libro vivo en sus manos; árboles, ramas, esquivando vallas de salto, ríos, una barrera mágica de casquillo ... nada podía impedir que su principal objetivo, se preguntó si Ice King ya se ha dado cuenta de que su libro había desaparecido, no porque se cuidara ...

~ * ~ * ESTANCIA

Muy bien, así que fue el primer capítulo: D, me siguen en DeviantArt como '-América sketcher97', en Twitter como 'SochillH'. Actualmente estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo tan sólo tiene que esperar un poco para ello;) ... también lo siento por los errores gramaticales, Inglés no es mi lengua materna ... Además, yo te digo ahora mismo que sólo Marshall y Gumball vendrán a Ooo (que es demasiado trabajo para incluir también Fiona and Cake). Y por cierto ... la tierra de 'Aaa' no es real, es algo hecho por los fans, así que no voy a incluir ese hecho, Adam Muto, Natasha Allegri y Pen Ward dijo que que todos los acontecimientos que suceden en Ice King Fiction Book , sucederá en Ooo. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? PM mí, así que puede responder you ! Nos vemos más tarde ! : *

LO TRADUJE CON TRADUCTOR GOOGLE POR CUESTIONES DE TIEMPO, DISCULPEN….

**~ * QUEDATE*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time's characters, just the story. The story that I don't want anyone to copy please..._**

_Hello friend readers! I wanna give a special and huge 'THANK YOU' to my very first reviewers: **STOFEN AND PRINCESSLOLITATHEORCA**… **'THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT GUYS!' **So here's chapter 2! It came earlier than what I thought, but well, enjoy! This one is a bit larger than the first one and I want to finish quickly with the whole pageant stuff…. I guess like in chapter 4 things will get more exciting (ha! Like if it was exciting…) Sorry for grammar mistakes and for the newbie way of writing, remember it's my first fanfic ;)._

* * *

><p>"Good morning Grand Master Wizard, what princesses are participating in the pageant?" asked Princess Bubblegum the calmest she could as she took her seat next to Grand Master Wizard in the judge's table.<p>

"Good morning Princess Bubblegum!..." he gladly replied to her morning greeting, happy that she came to take her role in the pageant. "I'm truly amazed that only 3 princesses registered in the beauty pageant".

"Good, that means the others finally realized how pointless beauty pageants are" she hoped that soon no princess would register in the pageant, and hopefully, remove the **_Miss Princess Of Ooo beauty pageant, _** from the traditional festivities of Ooo.

Grand Master Wizard sighed in defeat, knowing that Princess Bubblegum will never change her mind about the beauty pageant.

"Princess…" he started, "the **_'Miss Princess Of Ooo beauty pageant' _**is a tradition that we had kept and followed for a _hundred years! _, even if no princesses participated in it we, or I rather say '**I'**, am supposed to let the '_non-royal' _ladies to participate. There's no way this pageant is removed for lack of princesses, though there will always be ladies available for it" he sighed "Please try to show a smile".

_How he read my mind?!_ She lowered her view in defeat, clearing her throat to talk and break the awkward silence, Grand Master Wizard, has just formed; "Alright, just know that I'm doing this because I have a great respect to your opinion, and mainly to you…It's nice to be with you, you're like the father I once had." She felt hot tears starting to form in her pink eyes, closing tight her mouth to avoid the tears from rolling down her pink cheeks.

Grand Master Wizard, used his magic to shrink to PB's size, he gave her a warming embrace, feeling honored for hearing her consider him as her second father; he could be a distractive man, always playing with his kitties, but when he sensed disturbance or sadness in someone, he acted like a great pal.

She responded to the hug by hugging a bit tighter, making her body to warm up in happiness; she never wanted to let go of his hairy arms, it was a sensation she missed so much when her parents passed away and when Finn started dating Flame Princess. Certainly, she needed someone who could be available and there for her at all times. Just that she didn't pay much attention to it.

She felt some of Grand Master Wizard's hair in her nose, making her sneeze automatically. They broke the hug as GMW gave her a chuckling 'Bless_ you', _to which she answered with a _'Thank you' _in the same way.

They fixed their posture in their seat, watching the good amount of people gathered to celebrate the _100th anniversary of the Miss Princess of Ooo beauty pageant, _all of them excited to figure out who this year's beauty would be.

"I have a good feeling about this…" he suddenly said, catching PB's full attention to his sudden and mysterious statement.

"About the pageant?"

"No, I have a good feeling about… the next events after the pageant; I can sense that something will happen. I can't really explain but I just sensed the magic and good vibes around… _a big change is coming._"

She looked at him with a confused, she didn't understood a 'J' of what he said, if it involved magic, something she didn't believe in, then it couldn't be something that magic couldn't handle.

"Well, I hope that 'big change' comes for good" said Princess Bubblegum as she and Grand Master Wizard directed their view to the princesses showing up on stage, wearing fancy dresses. "Well, time to be judges!" joked PB, to which GMW responded with a jolly chuckle.

He grabbed his candy microphone, ready to give a warm welcoming to the ones gathered.

"Good morning everyone, and be more than welcome to '_The 100th Anniversary of the Miss Princess of Ooo beauty pageant',_ we expect the best of this beauty pageant and as well, that you enjoy it! And to the contestants, we wish you the biggest luck ever, and that after this, we hope luck be always by your side. **Let's begin with the beauty pageant, friends!**"

Grand Master Wizard and Princess Bubblegum took their scoring sheets and started scoring the first princess that showed up.

Lumpy Space Princess wore a light-purple dress with straps and violet jewelry, said her name including 'beautiful' in it, said the kingdom she came from, her age and finished modeling around the stage while sending kisses flying to the judges making them chuckle, and then left the stage being farewell by the crowd's claps and whistles.

Next up was Turtle Princess, she wore an emerald skirt, her shell was decorated with emerald stones, fully attracting the attention of the judges who gasped in amusement, and she was surely going to get extra points in her score. Everyone could tell that they heard a certain lumpy princess scream in a desperate anger. She said her name, the kingdom she came from, her age and finish modeling around the stage, leaving the crowd cheering for her.

The last princess was Wild berry Princess. She wore her crown decorated with rubies; she wore an unusual _'steaks' _dress with '_sausage' _strands as straps along with a salami-disc belt. Everyone, including the judges, thought '_Why steaks dress? Why not a red normal dress?' _Honestly, wild berry people know their thing. She said her name, age and the kingdom she came from as well as a warm innocent greeting, and finish modeling around the stage, leaving everyone sheering for her and starving because of her dress.

After watching the 3 princess' demonstration, the judges stood from their seat, and both of them grabbed a candy microphone, "People of the Candy Kingdom and visitors, it pleases me to know that your presence helped us to conclude with the first day of the pageant!" said PB in her royal tone.

"We are more than excited to know that you will honor us with your assistance tomorrow to watch our three contestants, we hope you all assist. And with this said, I declare this day of the pageant successfully culminated".

Everyone cheers and clapped for the concluding day of the pageant. All the visitors made their way to the exit, continuing to their houses where they waited excitedly to the second day of the pageant.

As for the candy people… they all went directly to their houses. Some of the candy merchants and store owners closed their stores early, due to the pageants anniversary. As well as the animals, they couldn't wait to the second day of the pageant.

Princess Bubblegum and Grand Master Wizard turned to shake their hands and say their farewells, after it, Grand Master Wizard used his magic again to switch back to his normal big size and transported to his house to take care of his kitties.

Once he left, the pinky beauty, sighed in exhaustion. Knowing perfectly that she had a bunch of _princess paperwork _to finish after the pageant. She hated her luck.

* * *

><p>Ice King finally came out of his room, holding Crabbit's 'payment' on his hands with a satisfied yet innocent smile on his face. " Alright Crabbit, I don't have your twenty bucks… but I got five bucks, two candies, a confetti egg I made with my shredded mail… and Gunter's kitty!" listed Ice King while lifting Gunter's kitty in the air; immediately, making Gunter snatch his baby kitty from Ice King's hands, and caress him with love while walking away from Ice King. Throwing him death glares for believing that his kitten could be part of a mutant animal's payment.<p>

"Well, everything else is-", Ice King removed his view from Gunter to look around, he noticed that Crabbit was gone. He thought probably he would be waiting standing somewhere or leaning against something. But he was totally vanished.

"Oh cool! That means it's free!" he playfully bounced in happiness and sat on his ice throne; ready to add more details to the new chapter of _'Fiona and Cake's Adventures' _story book.

"Gunter, have you seen my book? I'm pretty sure I left it next to my ice throne while I left to get Crabbit's pay"

"_m'uack!" _answered Gunter without looking at him.

"What you mean by 'no'? You were supposed to watch my poor book from doing something stupid! Now I have to look all around my ice castle!" said Ice King, completely worried of his 'treasure'.

"m'uack, m'uack"

Ice King laughed of Gunter's reply.

"What? No Gunter, Why would Crabbit steal my book? That's ridiculous Gunter you're a comedian!"

Gunter rolled his eyes and kept caressing his kitten, his conversation with Ice King was going nowhere. Ice King rubbed His beard and scratched his bald head, trying to come up with an idea of where his book could be… then he remembered.

He gasped," Gunter! My book is stupid!"

"m'uack" replied Gunter in an obvious tone.

"I know you know that, Gunter… I mean that because it's stupid it could be out in Ooo lost!" worry took the best of him.

"M'uack?"

"So, I'll send you out in a risky yet epic journey in the search of my book! Come back as soon as you find it!"

Ice King grabbed a backpack full of food and other supplies to send Gunter into the search of his story book. He taped his kitten on Gunter's belly and sent him flying out of his ice castle with his magic blizzard.

"Don't come back without it!"

* * *

><p>Gunter landed on the forest's grass. He chooses to skip '<em>the epic journey' <em>and headed to the East, totally disobeying Ice King's orders of finding his book. His destination was unclear. He kept walking forward as he watched the sunset in front of him. He could tell that he would go where ever the wind took him. His legs would take him to his own epic adventure. Gunter's mysterious mind told him it was what he needed; well honestly, he needed a break from Ice king's insanity.

* * *

><p>Ice King sighed in frustration, dragging his body to the side drawer of his ice throne.<p>

Well, it works for keeping my ideas… meh, it's better than nothing" careless expressed Ice King while holding a yellow block in his hands. If he was willing to wait then he need something to keep track of ideas. Even if _'something' _meant an ordinary and regular yellow block.

* * *

><p>After dodging trees, branches, lakes… he had some troubles when crossing the magical-bush barrier, he had to keep calm and control his breath to keep relax so the magic barrier could allow him inside.<p>

Crabbit manage to reach the dark forest after crossing the barrier running wildly through the mass of dead and twisted trees, eventually, shifting to his 'crow' self when reaching various cliffs. His pace never stopping, until he reached the magic pond that would take him to Maya's house.

His legs were beginning to sore and his body felt weaker with every step he made; he sighed in relief when he got the sight of the pond, instantly jumping into it. He swam down, or rather said, 'up' to the surface of the tricky pond, suddenly, entering to the night sky of Maya's world.

Crabbit shape-shifted again in his crow self and flew up to Maya's house, after landing gracefully on the floor in front of the door, he shape-shifted again into his normal self. Insecurity clouded his mind. He could foretell Maya's rejection… but the living story book in his hands shook away that thought of his potential rejection.

He knew Maya could be a stubborn type in her decisions, but he also knew that Maya never lets go a great opportunity for her evil magic, who knows, maybe this book was really going to be his ticket to his old position as Maya's sidekick.

Crabbit breathed deeply to keep himself cool; he grabbed the doorknob of Maya's old house hoping everything would go fine. He pushed the door entering into the abyss of darkness that the dwelling possessed; he silently closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>So this was chapt2 guys! Hope you liked it. And it was actually a bit longer than the first one, chpt1 contained 1,970 words but chpt2 contained 2,250 words. And if you guys wonder… I <strong>don't hate beauty pageants! I just wrote PB's thoughts in the view of every girl who considers herself beautiful regarding her brain than her body. A smart man said: "A beautiful woman is a beautiful woman, but a <span>smart<span> and beautiful woman is a totally lethal combination". Chpt3 will be quite interesting; finally Crabbit reaches Maya's house in chpt3 will know what happens after. **Anny questions? You are more than welcome to PM me. see you next chpt… bye ;D_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Versión español<span>**

**Los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen solo la historia, historia que no quiero que alguien copie por favor… **

_Hola amigos lectores! Lamento mucho la terrible traducción que me dio google (google me fallo *facepalm*) pero les prometo que no volverá a traducirme google esta vez lo hice y lo hare yo, aunque me tome el doble de tiempo. En fin este capítulo llego rápido! Más de lo esperado pero eso es bueno, no? Disfruten! Y por cierto! En el capítul es donde las cosas se empezaran a poner interesantes y este capítulo es ligeramente más largo que el 1ro. Ya quiero terminar con todo esto del certamen de belleza y calculo que en el capítulo 4 terminara… Gracias a todos mis reviewers que me apoyan en este gran proyecto todos unidos por el amor a Adventure Time! _

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Buenos días Gran Mago Maestro, que princesas están participando en el certamen?" pregunto Dulce Princesa lo más calmada que pudo mientras tomo su asiento al lado del Gran Mago Maestro en la mesa de los jueces.

"Buenos días Dulce Princesa!..." el respondió con gusto a su cálido saludo matutino, feliz de que ella llego a tomar su lugar como juez en el certamen. "Estoy verdaderamente sorprendido que solo tres señoritas se registraran en el certamen de belleza".

"Bien, eso significa que las otras finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo tonto que son los certámenes de belleza" ella esperaba que muy pronto, ninguna princesa se registraría en el certamen y, con suerte, removieran el certamen de belleza **Señorita Princesa Ooo **de las tradiciones festivas de Ooo.

El Gran Mago Maestro suspiro en derrota, sabiendo que Dulce Princesa nunca cambiaria de opinión respecto a los certámenes de belleza.

"Princesa, el certamen de belleza _'Señorita Princesa Ooo' _es una tradición que hemos seguido por 100 años! Hasta si ninguna princesa participara en él, nosotros o mejor dicho **Yo**, debo permitir que las señoritas no reales participen. Puesto que siempre habrá señoritas disponibles para ello. Por favor, trata de sonreír."

_Como leyó mi mente?! _Ella bajo su mirada en derrota, aclarando su garganta para hablar y romper el incómodo silencio que el Gran Mago Maestro había formado; "Muy bien, solo ten en mente que estoy haciendo esto porque tengo un gran respeto por tu opinión y principalmente por ti… es agradable estar contigo, eres como el padre que una vez tuve." Ella sintió lágrimas calientes empezando a formarse en sus rosados ojos, cerrando fuerte su boca para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran sus mejillas.

El Gran Mago Maestro, uso su magia para encogerse hasta llegar al tamaño de Dulce Princesa, él le dio un cálido abrazo, sintiéndose honrado por escucharla decir que lo consideraba como su segundo '_padre';_ Él podía ser un hombre distraído, siempre jugando con sus gatitos, pero cuando el sentía molestia o tristeza en alguien, el actuaba como un gran amigo.

Ella respondió al abrazo, abrazando un poco más fuerte haciendo que su cuerpo se calentara en felicidad; ella nunca quería soltar sus peludos brazos, era una sensación que extrañaba tanto cuando sus padres pasaron a mejor vida y cuando Finn empezó a salir con la Princesa Flama. Ciertamente, ella necesitaba a alguien quien pudiera estar allí y disponible para ella en todo tiempo. Solo que ella no ponía mucha atención a ello.

Dulce Princesa sintió algo del pelo del Gran Mago dentro de su nariz, haciéndola estornudar automáticamente. Ellos rompieron su abrazo mientras el Gran Mago le daba un risueño '_salud!' _al cual ella respondió con un _'gracias!' _del mismo modo.

Ellos arreglaron su postura en sus asientos, viendo la buena cantidad de personas reunidas para celebrar **_El Centésimo Aniversario del certamen de belleza 'Señorita Princesa Ooo',_** todos ellos emocionados por saber quién sería la belleza de este año.

"Tengo un buen presentimiento de esto…" Él dijo repentinamente, llamando la completa atención de la dulce gobernante a su misterioso y pronta declaración.

"Sobre el certamen?" pregunto.

"No, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre… los siguientes eventos después del certamen, puedo sentir que algo pasara. Es algo que no puedo explicar pero, acabo de sentir la magia y buenas vibras alrededor… _Un gran cambio se acerca._"

Dulce Princesa lo veía confundida, ella no entendió una 'J' de lo que dijo, si involucraba magia, algo en lo que ella no creía, entonces no podía ser algo que la ciencia no pudiera manejar. "Bueno, espero que ese 'gran cambio' venga para bien" dijo Dulce Princesa mientras ella y el Gran Mago dirigieron sus vistas a las princesas que se presentaban en el escenario usando elegantes vestidos de finas telas.

El tomo su dulce micrófono listo para dar una cálida bienvenida a los que estaban reunidos.

"Buenos días todos, y sean más que bienvenidos al _'Centésimo aniversario del certamen de belleza **Señorita Princesa Ooo**',_ esperamos lo mejor de este certamen de belleza al igual, que todos lo disfruten! Y a las concursantes, les deseamos la más grande suerte, y que después de esto, esperamos que la suerte siempre este de su lado. **Empecemos con el certamen de belleza amigos!**"

Gran Maestro y la Dulce Princesa tomaron sus hojas de puntuación y comenzaron a calificar la primera princesa que se presentó.

La Princesa Grumosa llevaba un vestido morado claro con tirantes y joyería violeta, quien dijo su nombre incluyendo "bella" en el, dijo el reino del que venía, su edad y terminó modelando por el escenario, enviando besos al aire a los jueces haciéndolos reír , y luego se fue siendo despedida por aplausos y silbidos de la multitud.

La siguiente fue Princesa Tortuga, que llevaba una falda de color esmeralda, su caparazón estaba decorado con piedras de esmeraldas, atrayendo totalmente la atención de los jueces que se quedaron sin aliento del asombro, y ella era, sin duda quien iba a obtener puntos extra en su puntuación. Todo el mundo podía decir que oyeron un grito de cierta princesa grumosa en una rabia desesperada. La Princesa Tortuga dijo su nombre, el reino del que venía, su edad y el modelado final por el escenario, dejando a la multitud que lo vitoreaba por ella.

La última princesa era Princesa Mora. Llevaba su corona adornada con piedras preciosas; ella llevaba un vestido inusual de 'filetes' con tiras de "salchicha" como tirantes, junto con un cinturón de discos de salami. Todos, incluyendo a los jueces, pensaron '¿Por qué vestirse con filetes? ¿Por qué no un vestido rojo normal? 'Honestamente, la gente de bayas silvestres saben lo suyo. Ella dijo su nombre, la edad y el reino del que venía, así como un saludo inocente cálido, y el modelado final por el escenario, dejando a todos aplaudiendo por ella y muriendo de hambre a causa de su vestido.

Después de ver la ' demostración de las tres princesa, los jueces se pararon de su asiento, y los dos agarraron un dulce micrófono, "Gente del dulce reino y visitantes, me agrada saber que su presencia nos ayudó a concluir con el primer día del certamen! ", dijo la DP en su tono real.

"Estamos más que contentos de saber que ustedes nos honrarán con su asistencia mañana a ver nuestras tres concursantes, esperamos que todos asistan. Y con esto dicho, declaro este día del desfile culminado con éxito".

Todos aplaudieron y vítores para el día de clausura del certamen. Todos los visitantes se dirigieron a la salida, y luego a sus casas donde esperaban con entusiasmo a la segunda jornada del certamen.

En cuanto a la dulce gente... todos se fueron directamente a sus casas. Algunos de los dulces comerciantes y propietarios de tiendas cerraron sus tiendas temprano, debido al aniversario del concurso. Además de los animales, que no podían esperar para el segundo día del certamen.

Dulce Princesa y el Gran Mago Maestro volvieron a estrechar sus manos y se despidieron, después de que, el Gran Mago usara su magia de nuevo para volver a su tamaño normal y grande transportadose a su casa para cuidar de sus gatitos.

Una vez que se fue, la belleza rosada, suspiró con cansancio. Sabiendo perfectamente que tenía un montón de papeleo de princesa para terminar después del desfile. Odiaba a su suerte.

* * *

><p>El Rey Helado finalmente salió de su habitación, llevando con él, el 'pago' de Crabbit en sus manos con una sonrisa todavía inocente de satisfacción en su rostro. "¡Muy bien Crabbit, no tengo tus veinte dólares ... pero tengo cinco dólares, dos caramelos, un huevo de confeti que hice con mi correo destrozado ... y el gatito de Gunter" enlisto Rey Helado mientras levantaba el gatito de Gunter en el aire; de inmediato, Gunter arrebato su bebé gatito de las manos de Rey Helado, quien le acariciaba con amor mientras caminaba lejos del Rey Helado. Lanzándole miradas de muerte por creer que su gatito podría ser parte del pago de un animal mutante.<p>

"Bueno, todo lo demás es-", Ice King quitó la vista de Gunter para mirar alrededor, se dio cuenta de que Crabbit se había ido. Pensó que probablemente estaría esperando de pie en algún lugar o apoyado contra algo. Pero estaba totalmente desaparecido.

"Oh genial! Eso significa que es gratis "juguetonamente rebotó en la felicidad y se sentó en su trono de hielo!; listo para añadir más detalles al nuevo capítulo del libro de "Las aventuras de Fiona y Cake '.

"Gunter, ¿has visto mi libro? Estoy bastante seguro de que lo dejé junto a mi trono de hielo mientras me fui para conseguir la paga de Crabbit "

"M'uack!", Respondió Gunter sin mirarlo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con" no "? Se suponía que tu vigilarías mi pobre libro de que hiciera algo estúpido! ! Ahora tengo que buscar por todo alrededor de mi castillo de hielo ", dijo Ice King, completamente preocupado de su" tesoro ".

"M'uack, m'uack"

Rey Helado se rió de la respuesta de Gunter.

"¿Qué? No Gunter, ¿Por qué Crabbit robaría mi libro? Eso es ridículo Gunter eres un cómico! "

Gunter giro los ojos y siguió acariciando su gatito, su conversación con Rey Helado iba a ninguna parte. Rey Helado se frotó la barba y se rascó la cabeza calva, tratando de llegar a una idea de donde su libro podría estar ... entonces recordó.

Se quedó sin aliento, "Gunter! Mi libro es estúpido! "

"M'uack" respondió Gunter en un tono claro.

"Ya sé que tu sabes eso, Gunter... lo digo porque es estúpido, y podría ser que esta allá afuera en Ooo perdido!" La preocupación sacaba lo mejor de él.

"M'uack?"

"Por lo tanto, te voy a enviar en un viaje arriesgado un tanto épica en la búsqueda de mi libro! Pero vuelve tan pronto como lo encuentres! "

Rey Helado tomo una mochila llena de comida y otros suministros para enviar a Gunter en la búsqueda de su libro de cuentos. Tomo su gatito y lo pego con cinta en la panza de Gunter y lo envió volando de su castillo de hielo con su tormenta de nieve mágica.

"No vuelvas sin el !".

* * *

><p>Gunter aterrizó en la hierba del bosque. Él eligió saltarse 'el viaje épico' y se dirigió hacia el este, desobedeciendo totalmente las órdenes del Rey de Hielo en la búsqueda de su libro. Su destino era incierto. Siguió caminando hacia adelante mientras observaba la puesta de sol en frente de él. Él podía decir que iba a ir a donde el viento se lo llevara. Sus piernas lo llevarían a su propia aventura épica. La mente misteriosa de Gunter le dijo que era lo que necesitaba; así, honestamente, que necesitaba un descanso de la locura del Rey Helado.<p>

* * *

><p>Rey Helado suspiró con frustración, arrastrando su cuerpo al lado del cajón de su trono de hielo.<p>

Bueno, funciona para mantener mis ideas... meh, es mejor que nada "desinteresado expresó el Rey Helado mientras sostenía un block amarillo en sus manos. Si él estaba dispuesto a esperar entonces él necesita algo para hacer un seguimiento de las ideas. Incluso si "algo" significó un block amarillo ordinario y regular.

* * *

><p>Después de esquivar árboles, ramas, lagos... tenía algunas dificultades para cruzar la barrera mágica de arbusto, tuvo que mantener la calma y controlar la respiración para mantenerse relajado para que la barrera mágica pudiera permitir en el interior.<p>

Crabbit logro llegar a la oscuridad del bosque después de cruzar la barrera corriendo salvajemente a través de la masa de árboles muertos y retorcidos, con el tiempo, cambiando a su forma de 'cuervo' cuando llegaba a varios acantilados. Su ritmo sin parar, hasta que llegó a la laguna mágica que lo llevaría a la casa de Maya.

Sus piernas estaban empezando a doler y su cuerpo se sentía más débil con cada paso que hacia; él suspiró de alivio cuando recibió la vista del estanque, al instante saltando en él. Nadó hacia abajo, o más bien dicho, "arriba" a la superficie del estanque, de repente, entrando al cielo nocturno del mundo de Maya.

Crabbit cambió de forma de nuevo en forma de cuervo y voló hasta la casa de Maya, después de aterrizar elegantemente en el suelo delante de la puerta, Cambió de forma de nuevo a su estado normal. Inseguridad nubló su mente. Él podía predecir el rechazo de Maya... pero el libro que tenía en sus manos sacudió lejos ese pensamiento de su potencial rechazo.

El sabía Maya podría ser del tipo terca en sus decisiones, pero también sabía que Maya nunca deja ir una gran oportunidad para su malvada magia, quién sabe, tal vez este libro realmente iba a ser su boleto a su antigua posición como compañero de Maya.

Crabbit respiró profundamente para mantenerse fresco; agarró el pomo de la puerta de la casa antigua de Maya con la esperanza de que todo saldría bien. El empujó la puerta, entrando en el abismo de las tinieblas que la vivienda poseía; silenciosamente, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

><p>Así que este fue chapt2 chicos! Espero que les haya gustado. Y era en realidad un poco más largo que el primero, chpt1 contenía 1.970 palabras pero chpt2 contenía 2.250 palabras. Y si ustedes se preguntan... yo no odio los concursos de belleza! Acabo de escribir los pensamientos de PB en la vista de todas las chicas que se considera a sí misma hermosa en relación con su cerebro que su cuerpo. Un hombre inteligente, dijo: "Una mujer bella es una mujer hermosa, pero una mujer inteligente y hermosa es una combinación totalmente letal". Chpt3 será bastante interesante; finalmente Crabbit alcanza la casa de Maya en chpt3 sabremos lo que pasa después. Preguntas? Eres más que bienvenid a PM me. Nos vemos el próximo cap ... bye; D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time's characters, just the story. The story that I don't want anyone to copy please..._**

Hey readers!

Sorry for the late chapter… I was busy getting ready for high school graduation and stuff like that. But here's the chapter, Enjoy! Let's see how this goes…

* * *

><p>It has been long since she did a spell. The weather isn't the same as in the outer world; she didn't felt a comfortable cold in this season of autumn. Although the nights were cold in Ooo, in Maja's dimension it was a cold ten times worst, no exaggeration. The dimension that she made to live, had terrible colds and torturing summers that neither the bravest ones could handle the terrible temperatures.<p>

Isolation was necessary for her, being there was the only place where she felt secure and comfortable; away from disturbances and danger. Isolation was definitely her element.

Her terrible cold was often replaced with anger and a certain feeling of defeat that kept her evil body warm, besides of her cape and the burning flames of her special cauldron of conjuring. The reason of her anger, was haunting her every single day for being so weak and dependent of her magic, not even her old 'sidekick' helped her to defeat Princess Bubblegum and Marceline when they came to Maja's house to get back Hambo. Her attempts to destroy the Candy Kingdom always ended the same… ruined by the four fools: Princess Bubblegum, Jake, Marceline, and Finn.

Not even Maja, known as the cold hearted she is, could ignore the extreme cold and she didn't have more magic left to make the low temperatures vanish. She used all her magic in her last attempt to destroy the Candy Kingdom, she needed heat desperately.

She left her room of spellings; along with her spell books, candles and two cauldrons for black and white magic, all in that room. Actually, she hardly did 'white magic' … only when _'she',_ was around to control her from doing too much evilness. _'She',_ was like the brakes of Maja's car; '_she' _never agreed on receiving payment for hurting people with Maja's evil plans. Though that changed when _'she' _left to join the Bathtub Gang, there as member, she never hurt people, though she stole stuff from them.

That girl was like 'Ying' and Maja like 'Yang'. Maja's cold heart wasn't **so** cold after all; she still had a pinch of pain and _'love'_ for that girl_,_ if that could _ever_ be an emotion the Maja could possess deep inside.

Her old house had a lot of windows, though all of them had long cracks and bullet-like holes that allowed all the cold to enter Maja's house, the dwelling's state was too terrible for someone to live there, not only the windows were in a bad condition, but also the wood that held up the house, was starting to get rot and could be easily destroyed if someone crashes in or out of the house. Thank Glob that no one, except Crabbit, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum; knew where her house is, or she would be, truly, a homeless pathetic witch.

All her 'privates' and cherished possessions were kept in one of her rooms; even her sweaters, shoes and other clothing were kept there. Although, any kind of junk that could be useful for her, was kept there. That room was sometimes mistaken by a 'trash' room, if someone sneaks in to look for Maja's top secret items, he or she, would definitely skip the 'trash room' . It was a big mess, her big mess.

She pushed open the door of her special room, living the door wide open to let some illumination lit the room. The sky witch, groaned in frustration for the big mess she has done in the last years, Maja was surely going to have a great battle in the search of her blankets. Everything was a huge disaster from what she remembered, boxes over boxes here, there on the shelves, on the floor and not mentioning the white blankets covering other stuff that Maja didn't even remembered anymore. She had to be careful so she won't stumble with something and fall on something.

But she could remember that the bottom upper box on shelve, had warm blankets inside that would keep her warm, until she figure out how to stop the brutal cold. She walked slowly to the bottom of the room, not even daring to run for the blankets, her muscles felt stiffened and numb, even her breath could be seen. Her feet instinctively stopped and her head turned to the left, Maja's eyes were starting to get teary.

How could she forget Shoko's portrait in a dusty room? What was she thinking in when she left Shoko's picture in the old dusty room? The picture of her most loyal and remarkable helper was getting dusty, opaque and old due to the insects, weather-changing and the passing of years. Her blood started to boil, remembering the reason why the picture was in Shoko's ghost form; She saw it, Maja saw how Princess Bubblegum, along with her gumball guardians, threw Shoko helplessly to the toxic river, rising and borning in her mutant shape, but instantly dying in the same spot were the tree house of Finn and Jake is. She couldn't help Shoko, she just stared frozen, in horror, watching how she transformed into a mutant and die afterwards. Her body didn't allow her to make a move, it happened so quickly, but surely she saw the cause, or the one who caused her death. Maja's constant attacks at the Candy Kingdom weren't for nothing, were to destroy the Bubble Brat that caused Shoko's fatal death; no matter what, luck was never by her side, she never reached to finally destroy that damn kingdom and the Four Fools that made her seem stupid and un useful. '_Someday'…_ someday she will come up with a plan to erase them totally from the map… revenge is a dish that you serve it cold, and her heart is as cold as millions of Ice Kingdoms.

"Hey Maja, um… are you busy?" Crabbit had caught her on her knees, holding Shoko's picture and mid-crying. _'How pathetic I look', _she thought.

"_Don't come back, _means: I don't want to see your idiot face as long as I live!" she retorted, Maja didn't care if she hurt Crabbit's feelings, her main challenge was to keep calm while he was in the room, no evil witch must be caught crying, she would lose respect.

"Yeah, I know you meant that, but I had to, things didn't result the way I expected" he shyly said. Looking blankly to the floor and scratching the back of his head in shame.

She picked herself up, with the help of some heavy boxes beside her. Maja placed the picture in opposite side from Crabbit's view, wrapping it with her arms; a smirk grew in her face when she heard the source of Crabbit's arrival.

"Sounds like your dancing career failed miserably… that's no surprise! You are good for nothing!" her pitch was so high due to her anger that she almost squealed. Crabbit's face was the last thing she wanted to see. Was this some sort of bad joke?

"Yeah you were right of all that" he admitted. "Actually, I came back to ask for my old job." He felt confident, his hand holding the bag behind him proved it.

Maja burst into laughter, her laugh echoed in the entire antiquity, this mutant was totally nuts, how he dares to come and ask something? When Maja The Sky witch makes a decision, **nothing **changes her mind. But negotiation was optional.

"**What?! **What makes you think that **_I_ **will forgive **_you _**and give you your old job back?" This mutant animal or rather said _Mutanimal, _had the guts needed to come.

"This…" Crabbit said. He handed a little sack to her long-nailed hands, a wide grin already drew on his face. _'She is surely going to beg me to stay once she opens it' _he thought.

"What is this supposed to be?" she asked a little puzzled and irritated.

"To know, you should open it…" Crabbit simply replied. She undid the knot and opened it.

The living book levitated in the middle of the room, engulfed in a lavender aura that exposed its power. Maja gasped when she saw it, she had never seen and sensed such an amount of sentimental affection, effort and **love **in that idiot book; such incredible power should be use for her purposes. Whether if were evil or not.

Suddenly, the aura around the book released, causing a small explosion to occur, sending Maja and Crabbit to the walls with a loud _thump, _her bones were no longer stiffened, she had forgot about the massive cold, it seemed that it didn't bothered her anymore. It also was a miracle that the walls didn't collapse to the impact.

A huge pain rushed all over their bodies, who knew that such little book hided great power. The story book bounced happily in the dusty room, claiming to both of them to lay a pencil on the book's pages and write on him.

"What is that?" Maja asked between moans of pain.

"My peace offer" Crabbit replied in the same way.

Maja pushed herself up and undusted her dress, she gulped fearing that another explosion might occur and send her to the walls again.She moved closer to the book, her pace slow.

"Be careful Maja!" ordered Crabbit with a concerned tone.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Maja retorted. '_Same Maja' _Crabbit thought.

She grabbed the book with both hands shaking; the felt of such marveling power was, truly indescribable, it sent shivers down her spine. It felt like nicotine in her system, yes like a powerful drug. Neither the book itself or Crabbit, knew the amount of power it contained, it was something that only she knew.

"Where did you got it?" asked Maja. "I doubt Turtle Princess has books of this kind."

"I took it 'borrowed' from Ice king! After he told me that my dance was burning his eyes!" his anger was burning like thousand suns.

"So this little buddy must be his '_The Adventures of Fionna and Cake' _story book." She suppressed a laugh, no longer afraid of what the book could cause; a mischievous grin grew on her face.

"Yeah, I brought it so you-"Crabbit was hushed mid-sentence by Maja's index finger on his peak.

"_Shhh, _Crabbit! If I want to read I need silence!_" _Maja ordered. He looked strangely confused, why would she want to read that junk? Anyway, he wasn't going to argue with her.

"Alright, while you read that, I'll be sitting in the corner figuring out why you would like to lose your time reading that book" he simply expressed. Though he knew she was probably not paying attention.

"Yeah, yeah have fun!" her remark was the proof of his thought.

She examined each chapter with involuntary reading, skipping every chapter just by reading the title. All of them said the same, _Fionna and Cake saves this, Fionna and Cake saves that, saves the prince, Fionna dates Ice King…eew!, _Ice king got great writing skills, but it was starting to become 'cliché', but then , her eyes caught a different title name; focusing on other characters than just Fionna, Cake and Ice King:

**'GUMBALL AND MARSHALL SAVES THE DAY!'**

Maja found this title name interesting and started to eye each page.

Crabbit was growing impatient; often little groans of utter boredom escaped his mouth, luckily, his fur protected him of freezing; but as the time passed, he kept getting bored and before going crazy, he decided to guess what would be in those boxes of her. '_Probably heads' _he thought, _'or human limbs, monsters, souls in jars… or more junk that she calls her 'privates' _he added. The sound of Maja's voice entered Crabbit's ears, snapping him up of his thoughts.

**"_And that day, Prince Bubba Gumball and the vampire king Marshall Lee, saved the day!" _**she read the last sentence of the last chapter of the book, the chapter which characters had caught her attention in. Not Fionna or Cake, but Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball. _'They are like the alternate version of Princess Bubble gum and Marceline, like if PB and PG were brothers and Marceline and Marshall were brothers too' she thought_

"What was that?" asked Crabbit in pure confusion.

"This, my mutant fellow, is my chance to finally defeat Princess Bubblegum and her damn fool friends!" she stated with an evil laugh.

Crabbit, still puzzled, dared to ask her. "Okeeey? What do we do now?

She didn't answer; instead, she went to the door and told him, with her index finger, to follow her. _'What is this woman up to?_ Crabbit thought with narrowed eyes, as he followed after Maja, reaching her room of witchcrafts and spellings in mere seconds. As she entered the room, she placed Shoko's picture above the drawer of special and magical items. Crabbit was about to ask who that was… but he shook the thought away, now wasn't the moment. She placed the book in a cage hanging from the ceiling. Maja turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling with evil. Crabbit narrowed his eyes giving her a '_what are you up to?' _glare.

"Crabbit, I give you your charge for sure! Thanks to your present, I'll have my revenge on the Four Fools that made my life miserable!" expressed Maja. She went to inspect in her spell book, the necessary items for the spell.

"Wow! That's great! I swear I'll do a better job than before Maja!" Crabbit swore with happiness. He couldn't believe it worked, he did know Maja well.

"Now, calm down you crazy Crabbit, that's not all. I was reading my spell book… and it happens that I'll more than Sentimental Affection for this kind of spell."

He couldn't believe it; he thought the only thing needed was affection, a cauldron and magic words! What else could possibly be needed?

"You should take a notepad and pen… "She smiled evilly at him. "This is going to be great!"

* * *

><p>Princess Bubblegum palmed her forehead with deception. What she was watching was ridiculous.<p>

"Sorry Turtle Princess! But hiding in your shell isn't a talent! All turtles do that!" The crowd was silent, before and after PB had spoken through the candy microphone. What would they do after watching Turtle Princess' _talent? _

Turtle Princess answered with a sad "Ooh" and left the stage, being farewell by the audience's claps; at least that could heal the amphibian princess' broken spirit.

The second part of the pageant started with the talent demonstration; and Wildberry Princess, was the next one to continue. She stepped in the middle of the stage, so everyone could see her miniature figure. She unrolled a kind of parchment, which end reached the gates of the Candy Kingdom entrance. **3 hours passed**. And everyone, including the judges, was taking the afternoon nap. WBP had inspired in writing and reciting her long poem that talk about the benefits of a life with _beef_. The WildBerry people love beef! And she set it clear in her poem. "And that's how you can have a beautiful life eating beef!" Wildberry Princess ended her poem, bowing to the audience and judges as she left the stage, being farewell by the public. She didn't knew, but the people were clapping because she finally ended her utterly boring poem.

"Melissa! I just came up with a great idea to win the stage 2 of the pageant! My talent will be the best of them all!" Expressed Lumpy Space Princess, stumbling against a wall while talking to Melissa by her cellphone.

"That's cool girl! I wish I could be there to watch you, but I got other stuff to do. '_And it would bore me' _good luck anyway. Bye" retorted Melissa.

"Thanks Melissa!" replied anxiously LSP and hung up the cellphone; it was her turn now to perform and amaze the whole audience and judges with her perfect talent. Jewels can't beat talent, and she was going to be the proof of it.

Lumpy Space Princess, appeared in the center of the stage, full of confidence and vocal cords in a perfect pitch… then she sang:

"_THIS LUMPS, THE YOU WANNA KISS AND HUG,_

_THIS LUMPS, YOU CAN'T CUZ YOU'RE A DUMB,_

_A DUUUUUUMB!"_

Everyone stayed quiet, not a sound to be heard. Suddenly, PB couldn't control and laughed silently under the table. She grabbed her candy microphone and clapped with pride "Now that's what I was waiting for!" everyone joined her in claps, whistles and cheers, the audience and the judges had, indeed, enjoyed her song. Princess Bubblegum made sure she added ten extra points to Lumpy Space Princess' score.

Though the talent demonstration was over, Princess Bubblegum, along with Grand Master Wizard, had to give thanks to the audience and contestants, and give the instructions for the last day of the pageant. Grand Master Wizard and Princess Bubblegum decided to give the contestant princesses a day of break, they all needed it… besides, it wasn't against the rules to have an extra day of the '_MISS PRINCESS OF Ooo BEAUTY PAGEANT'. _But the last day, the most beautiful and most perfect princess would be crowned. The judges had to think and meditate about who the winner would be and a day more added suspense and intrigue to the issue.

Only one question popped in Princess Bubblegum's mind… **where were Finn, Jake and Marceline?**

* * *

><p>"Nah Bro, you won't beat me! And if I win you'll have to call me Master Jake for a month!" challenged Jake, Finn was totally lost this time.<p>

"No fair Jake! How I know you're not stretching some parts of your body to hold the spoons?!"Jake rolled his eyes to his friend's remark.

They were in an epic battle to see who could hold more spoons on the face, Jake had 10 on his face and Finn just 5, but Finn wasn't the surrendering type of guy.

"C'mon Finn, act like the eighteen-year-old you are and just deal with the fact that I'm better than you on this!" as Jake said those words, all the spoons fell from his face, giving Finn the victory.

"Aw cool, I won!" He raised his fists to the air victoriously; the spoons fell from his face with a loud _'cling'. _How comes he was so lucky.

Indeed, three years had already passed like nothing, without the four of them noticing.

Jake wasn't so young anymore, thanks to his magical side, you could say that he was old, but he had retarding of age. Jake didn't even have wrinkles, only minor lines of expression that was clearly visible when he laughs. Hopefully, his life span would last long as his youth.

Finn wasn't the same wimpy kid of before, his toned torso and muscular arms say the opposite, adding his height increase as well. Without him noticing, his body had toned thanks to those many years of fighting with monsters and bandits during his early years of adventures. He drives all the princesses crazy, though none of them were of his interest; that princess that he loved will never love him back, no matter how many times he apologized and swear to change and never do it again. The poor blondie fellow got tough luck with girls… always blowing up things. The good side is that he wasn't chubby and short anymore… he was now muscular and tall, with those beautiful blue eyes, he got all girls drooling for him.

Marceline had changed too, she wasn't the skinny vampire queen anymore, curves had grown in her body in the right places, her hair was a bit longer, her lips were a bit wider and besides being 1006 years old, she still looked beautifully young. She didn't changed a lot, just pretty much, she still writes and sings her cool rock music. Marceline, being older now, used to make-up pretty often, always adding red lipstick to add a sexier touch to her face. Her long-black straight hair was often done in a black and wavy mane. Her personality never changed, always crazy, cool and rebel, but let's say that her appearance improved.

Princess Bubblegum, She wasn't a skinny and fragile girl. Her curves were obvious even in her pajamas; the hair that once reached her toes was now cut to her waist, but still looked beautiful and sweet matching her face. Her lips were wider; it was her lips and pink eyes that everyone found stunning. Although she was 830 years old, her sweet young face never seemed to age. Bonnie still acted like her normal self, always busy on her inventions, researches and paperwork and other princess duties. Luckily, she still had her friends to support her in everything, she felt so lucky for having unconditional friends like them. Everything would be fine, if she ever find suitors at her doorstep. Insisting on marrying her and stablish an alliance between their kingdoms, thank Glob this just happened yearly, otherwise PB would turn totally nuts and kick their butts out. There are three things that Princess Bubblegum would never do: 1) put her researches aside. 2) Use shorts or transparent clothes. And the third but worst: 3) having a boyfriend or marrying. She would lose valuable time in inventions and researches if she had a boyfriend. And honestly, Princess Bubblegum would slap herself she breaks **any **of those rules.

This past three years had changed Finn and the others. For a human like Finn, three years were enough to cause a good development in his body, though the ones that hardly seem to change were PB, Marcy and Jake; surely their appearances changed a little but they still were like the guys of before and now due to their _'immortal' _side. They changed but not mentally, they were all the same; Finn and Jake acting like kids, Marceline not giving a shit to their childish attitudes and Princess Bubblegum always busy but caring of her friends. The change was physical and they all saw it. It seemed so perfect all of them together; like nothing would change… at least that's what they thought.

"So guys, we definitely have to be tomorrow at the pageant, or PB's gonna think that we didn't wanted to make her company in that deadly boring pageant!" asked Marceline.

"So what we're gonna tell her? So she will believe that it was the reason why we didn't go to the first two days?" Jake asked, as he rubbed his chin, looking for the right excuse.

"Maybe we should just tell her the truth" suggested Finn innocently. The trio looked at each other's eyes, before exploding into uncontrollable laugh, holding their stomachs to calm the pain.

"Same ol' Finn!" teased Marceline.

"Dude, are you that naïve?!" mocked Jake.

"I'm so stupid!" admitted Finn through laughs.

"No, I'll get in charge of the excuse; you guys just will act like your normal selves! You know, stupid, retarded… stupid" teased Marceline, all already calmed down.

"You already said 'stupid'" said Finn.

"Bro, it worth repeating!" mocked Marceline.

Jake just chuckled and all joined into it. Everything was always fun were the three of them were together; sure, Princess Bubblegum was missing.

"So tomorrow's the day of our utter boredom, so take dark sunglasses to fall asleep without anyone noticing, ok? I will get in charge of the excuse" ordered Marceline. She stepped on the open-window frame of the tree house of Finn and Jake, ready to take flight and leave to her own house.

"Already leavin'?" asked Finn, a bit sad of friend's prompt leaving.

"Yeah I'm starving, and if I stay I'll have to suck Jake's blood out!" threatened Marceline joking, causing a big effect on Jake. He couldn't believe that after all these years he was still a little afraid of that vampire queen.

"Well we don't want you to be late for lunch! So goodbye, have a great and _quick _way home, be careful, take care, see you later!" Jake farewell to Marceline super scared, hiding behind Finn and both of them waving 'goodbye' at her.

She just waved goodbye as well, flashing a fanged smile at them. Marceline made sure to look for those sunglasses when she reached home.

* * *

><p>"Ok, tell me all again to check if I wrote it correctly…" asked Crabbit. Maja rolled her eyes annoyed, before answering.<p>

"It's simple Crabbit! I only need two things:

1) The flower on the head of The Ancient Sleeping Magi Of Life Giving, though he is no longer sleeping.

2) And tears from Island Lady's eyes.

Is it clear now?!"

Although the task seemed simple, Crabbit still had more questions for Maja to answer. No matter how many times she explains the plan to him, he was never going to understand Maja's twisted mind.

"But what for you need-"

"No time to explain!" she cut him mid-sentence again, and pushed him to the open-window frame. "Go get the things, come back quick and don't disappoint me!" ordered Maja. She pushed Crabbit out the window, who rapidly, shifted into his crow shape, to fly down the way to the magic pond in the search of the requested items.

Maja laughed maliciously and quietly. She took a last glimpse to Shoko's picture, knowing she had many reasons to ruin PB's and the other's life, but Shoko was her main reason for her revenge. Despite the fact that later Shoko left Maja and joined The Bathtub Gang, due to difference of opinions, she was a **great **helper, much better than Crabbit…

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Soon Princess Bubblegum, you will feel my wrath and this time <span>I will be <span>the one with the happy ending. You have no idea of what is coming to you and your friends. This is not the end Princess. This, is just the beginning…"_**

* * *

><p>AN: So guys this was chapter3! Hopefully you enjoyed it. It was kinda hard to figure out all of the reasons for Maja's revenge, but as I told you this fanfic is mainly inspired on the episode "Sky Witch" and now I add "The Vault" to it, it's also related to a theory that says that Shoko was Maja's sidekick before Crabbit, but I'm not a spoiler! I'll explain that later on. Please **Review, fav **and tell me what you think! Chpt 4 is done and I'll submit it next week. _Also I apologize for the 2-months delay, I just finished High School and my prom night was amazing… things are rough in Honduras…. Anyway, I love ya guys for always having time for my junk, bye!_

* * *

><p><strong>*QUEDATE*<strong>

** VERSION EXPANOL DEL CAPITULO 3**

Hola lectores!

Lo siento por el capítulo taaaan tarde... Estaba ocupada preparándome para la graduación de la escuela y cosas por el estilo. Pero aquí está el capítulo, disfruten! A ver cómo va esto...

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella hizo un hechizo. El clima no es el mismo que en el mundo exterior; ella no sentía un frío cómodo en esta temporada de otoño. Aunque las noches eran frías en Ooo, en la dimensión de Maja Era un frío diez veces peor, sin exagerar. La dimensión que ella hizo para vivir, tenía terribles fríos y veranos torturantes que ni los más valientes podían soportar las terribles temperaturas.

El aislamiento era necesario para ella, estar ahí era el único lugar donde se sentía segura y cómoda; lejos de los disturbios y peligro. El aislamiento era sin duda su elemento.

Su frío terrible era substituida a menudo por la ira y un cierto sentimiento de derrota que mantenía su malvado cuerpo cálido, además de su capa y las ardientes llamas de su caldero especial de conjuros. La razón de su enojo, la atormentaba diariamente por ser tan débil y dependiente de su magia, ni siquiera su viejo 'compañero' le ayudó a derrotar a la Dulce Princesa y Marceline cuando llegaron a la casa de Maja para recuperar Hambo. Sus intentos de destruir el Dulce Reino siempre terminaba de la misma forma... arruinados por los cuatro tontos: Dulce Princesa, Jake, Marceline y Finn.

Ni siquiera Maja, conocida por su frio corazón, podía ignorar el frío extremo y ella no tenía más magia para hacer que las bajas temperaturas se desvanecieran. Ella usó toda su magia en su último intento de destruir el Dulce Reino, ella necesitaba calor desesperadamente.

Maja Salió de su habitación de hechizos; junto con sus libros de conjuros, velas y dos calderas para magia blanca y negra, todo en esa habitación. En realidad, ella casi nunca hacia "magia blanca"... sólo cuando "ella", estaba alrededor para controlar que hiciera demasiada maldad. 'Ella', era como los frenos del coche de Maja; "ella" nunca estuvo de acuerdo en recibir pago por dañar a la gente con los malvados planes de Maja. Aunque eso cambió cuando "ella" se fue para unirse a la banda de **Los Chicos De La Bañera**, allí como miembro, ella no le hacía daño a la gente, a pesar de que si robaba cosas de la gente.

Esa chica era como 'Ying' y Maja como 'Yang'. El corazón frío de Maja no era tan frío después de todo; todavía tenía una pizca de dolor y "amor" hacia esa chica, si es que Maja podía sentir esa emoción en lo muy profundo.

Su antigua casa tenía un montón de ventanas, aunque todas ellas tenían grandes grietas y agujeros del tamaño de balas que permitían que todo el frío entrara en la casa de Maja, el estado de la vivienda era demasiado terrible para alguien viviera allí, no sólo las ventanas estaban en un mal estado, también la madera que sostenía la casa, estaba empezando a podrirse, y para ser peor, las paredes podrían ser destruidas fácilmente si alguien se estrella en o fuera de la casa. Gracias a Glob que nadie, excepto el Cuervonejo, Marceline y Dulce Princesa; sabían dónde estaba su casa, o ella sería, en verdad, una bruja patética sin hogar.

Todas sus 'cosas privadas' y posesiones preciadas se mantenían en una de sus habitaciones; incluso sus suéteres, zapatos y otras prendas de vestir se mantenían allí. Aunque, cualquier tipo de basura que podría ser útil para ella, se mantenía allí. Esa habitación era a veces confundida por una habitación de la 'basura', si alguien se cuela a mirar para robar los objetos secretos de Maja, él o ella, sin duda se saltaría la 'sala de basura'. Era un gran desastre, su  gran desastre. Ella abrió la puerta de su habitación especial, viviendo la puerta abierta para permitir que cierta iluminación entrara a la habitación. La Bruja del Cielo, gimió de frustración por el gran desastre que se había formado en los últimos años, Maja sin duda, iba a tener una gran batalla en la búsqueda de sus mantas. Todo era un desastre enorme de lo que recordaba, cajas sobre cajas aquí, allí en los estantes, en el suelo y sin mencionar las mantas blancas que cubren otras cosas que Maja ni siquiera recordaba que eran. Tenía que tener cuidado para que no se tropezara con algo y caer en algo.

Pero ella podía recordar que la caja superior del fondo de la estantería, tenía mantas calientes en el interior que serían útil para mantenerla caliente, hasta que encontrar la manera de detener el frío brutal. Ella caminó lentamente hacia el fondo de la habitación, sin siquiera atreverse a correr por las mantas, sus músculos se habían tensado y se sentían entumecidos, incluso su aliento podía ser visto. Sus pies se detuvieron instintivamente mientras su cabeza giro hacia la izquierda, los ojos de Maja estaban empezando a ponerse llorosos.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado el retrato de Shoko en una habitación polvorienta? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando dejo la imagen de Shoko en la antigua y polvorienta habitación? La imagen de su ayudante más leal y notable estaba polvorienta, opaca y vieja debido a los insectos, el clima cambiante y el paso de los años. La sangre comenzó a hervirle, recordando la razón por la cual la imagen estaba en la forma de fantasma de Shoko; Ella lo vio, Maja vio cómo la Dulce Princesa, junto con los guardianes de chicle, lanzaron a Shoko con impotencia al rio tóxico, levantándose y renaciendo en su forma mutante, pero al instante, muriendo en el mismo lugar donde está la casa del árbol de Finn y Jake. Ella no pudo ayudar a Shoko, ella solo veía el acto, congelada, y con horror, viendo cómo se transforma en un mutante y moría después. Su cuerpo no le permitía hacer un movimiento, sucedió tan rápido, pero seguro que vio la causa, o la que le causó la muerte. Los constantes ataques de Maja al Dulce Reino no eran para nada, eran para destruir a la tonta princesa que causó la muerte fatal de Shoko; no importa qué, la suerte no estaba de su lado, ella nunca llegó a destruir finalmente ese maldito reino y los cuatro tontos que la hacían parecer estúpido e inútil. _'Algún día'.._. algún día ella va a venir con un plan para borrarlos totalmente del mapa... la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, y su corazón es tan frío como millones de Reinos de hielo.

"Hey Maja, um... ¿estás ocupada?" Cuervonejo la había atrapado en sus rodillas, sosteniendo la imagen de Shoko y a medio llorar_. 'Qué patética me veo'_, pensó.

"**_No vuelvas_**, significa: No quiero ver tu cara idiota todo el tiempo que yo viva!", Replicó ella, Maja no le importaba si ella hería los sentimientos del Cuervonejo, su principal desafío era mantenerse calmada mientras él se encontraba en la habitación, ninguna malvada bruja debe ser sorprendida llorando, ella perdería el respeto.

"Sí, sé que te referías a eso, pero tuve que, las cosas no resultaron como yo esperaba", dijo tímidamente. Mirando fijamente al suelo y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, avergonzado.

Ella se levantó, con la ayuda de algunas cajas pesadas a su lado. Maja coloco la imagen en el lado opuesto de la vista de Cuervonejo, envolviéndola con sus brazos; una sonrisa crecía en su cara cuando oyó la fuente de la llegada de Cuervonejo.

"Parece que tu carrera de baile fracasó miserablemente... eso no es sorpresa! Eres bueno para nada! ", Su tono era tan alto debido a su enojo, que casi chillaba. El rostro de Cuervonejo era lo último que ella quería ver. ¿Era esto una especie de broma de mal gusto?

"Si tenías razón, de todo", admitió. "En realidad, volví para pedir mi antiguo trabajo." Él se sentía seguro, su mano sosteniendo la bolsa detrás de él lo demostraba.

Maja estalló en carcajadas, su risa resonaba en toda la antigüedad, este mutante estaba totalmente loco, ¿cómo se atreve a venir a _pedir_ algo? Cuando Maja La Bruja del Cielo toma una decisión, **nada** la hace cambiar de opinión. Pero la negociación era opcional.

"**Qué ?!** ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a perdonarte y darte tu antiguo trabajo? "Este animal mutante o más bien dicho_ Mutanimal_, tenía las agallas necesarias para venir.

"Esto..." dijo Cuervonejo. Él Le entregó una bolsita a sus manos de largas uñas, una amplia sonrisa ya dibujada en su rostro. _'Ella, sin duda va a rogarme para que me quede una vez que lo abra _', pensó.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?", Preguntó un poco desconcertada e irritada.

"Para saber, debes abrirlo..." Cuervonejo simplemente respondió. Maja Deshizo el nudo y lo abrió.

El libro viviente comenzó a levitar en el centro de la habitación, envuelto en un aura lavanda que exponía su poder. Maja se quedó sin aliento cuando ella lo vio, ella nunca había visto y percibido una cantidad tan grande de afecto sentimental, esfuerzo y **amor** en ese libro tan idiota; tal poder increíble debía ser usado para sus propósitos. Ya sea si fueran malos o no.

De repente, el aura alrededor del libro se liberó, causando una pequeña explosión que se produjera, enviando a Maja y Cuervonejo a las paredes con un fuerte golpe, sus huesos ya no se sentían rígidos, Ella ya se había olvidado del masivo frio, parecía que no le molestaba más. También era un milagro que las paredes no colapsaran al impacto.

Un enorme dolor corrió por todo su cuerpo, quien diría que ese pequeño libro escondía gran poder. El libro brincaba felizmente en la habitación polvorienta, reclamando a ambos para poner un lápiz en sus páginas, y escribir en él.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Maja entre gemidos de dolor.

"Mi oferta de paz" Cuervonejo respondió de la misma manera.

Maja se empujó hacia arriba y desempolvo su vestido, ella trago de temor de que otra explosión podría ocurrir y enviarla a las paredes _de nuevo_. Ella se acercó más al libro, su paso lento.

"Ten cuidado Maja!" Ordenó Cuervonejo con un tono de preocupación.

"No me digas qué hacer!" Maja replicó_. 'la misma Maja'_ pensó Cuervonejo.

Ella tomo el libro con ambas manos temblorosas; el sentimiento de tal poder era maravilloso, y verdaderamente indescriptible, que enviaba escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Se sentía como nicotina en su sistema, sí como una droga poderosa. Ni el mismo o libro o el Cuervonejo, sabían la cantidad de energía que contenía, era algo que sólo ella conocía.

"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?", Preguntó Maja. "Dudo que la Princesa Tortuga tenga libros de este tipo."

"Lo tomé _'prestado'_ del Rey Helado! Después de que me dijo que mi baile estaba quemando sus ojos! "Su ira ardía como mil soles.

"Así que este amiguito debe ser su **_'Las Aventuras de Fionna y Cake'_** libro de cuentos" Ella reprimió una risa, sin miedo alguno de lo que el libro podría causar; una sonrisa maliciosa creció en su rostro.

"Sí, lo tarje para que tu-" el Cuervonejo fue silenciado a mitad de oración por el dedo índice de Maja en su pico.

"Shhh, Cuervonejo! Si quiero leer Necesito silencio! "Maja ordenó. El parecía extrañamente confundido, ¿por qué ella iba a querer leer esa basura? De todos modos, él no iba a discutir con ella.

"Muy bien, mientras tu lees _eso_, voy a estar sentado en la esquina averiguando _por qué quisieras perder tu tiempo leyendo ese libro_" él simplemente expresó. A pesar de que sabía que ella probablemente no estaba poniendo atención.

"Sí, sí diviertete!", Su observación era la prueba de su pensamiento.

Examinó cada capítulo con la lectura involuntaria, saltándose todos los capítulos con sólo leer el título. Todos dijeron lo mismo, Fionna y Cake ahorra esto, Fionna y Cake guarda que, salva al príncipe, Fionna data Ice King ... eew !, rey de hielo tiene grandes habilidades de escritura, pero estaba empezando a convertirse en 'cliché', pero luego , sus ojos se cruzaron con un nombre de título diferente; centrándose en otros personajes que sólo Fionna, Cake y El Rey Helado:

**_'Gumball y MARSHALL salvan el día! "_**

Maja encontró este nombre de título interesante y comenzó a ojear cada página.

Crabbit estaba impacientando; a menudo pequeños gemidos de total aburrimiento escapaban de su boca, por suerte, su piel lo protegía de congelarse; pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se seguía sintiendo aburrido y antes de volverse loco, decidió adivinar lo que estaría en esas cajas de ella. _'Probablemente cabezas'_, pensó," o _'miembros humanos'_, _'monstruos, almas en tarros... o más basura que ella llama sus **"cosas privadas"**,_ agregó. El sonido de la voz de Maja entró a los oídos de Cuervonejo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

**_"Y ese día, el Príncipe Bubba Gumball y el rey vampiro Marshall Lee, salvaron el día!"_** Ella leyó la última frase del último capítulo del libro, el capítulo cuyos personajes habían llamado su atención. No Fionna o Cake, sino Marshall Lee y el Príncipe Gumball_. "Son como la versión alternativa de la Dulce Princesa y Marceline, como si PB y PG fueran hermanos y Marceline y Marshall fueran hermanos también"_, pensó

"¿Qué fue eso?", Preguntó el Cuervonejo en pura confusión.

"Esto, mi compañero mutante, es mi oportunidad para finalmente derrotar a la Dulce Princesa y sus estúpidos amigos!", Afirmó con una risa malvada.

Crabbit, todavía perplejo, se atrevió a preguntarle. "Okeeey? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Ella no respondió; en cambio, se fue a la puerta y le dijo, con su dedo índice, que la siguiera. _'¿Qué está tramando esta mujer?'_ Crabbit pensó con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras seguía a Maja, alcanzando su habitación de brujerías y hechizos en cuestión de segundos. Cuando entró en la habitación, colocó el cuadro de Shoko encima del cajón de objetos especiales y mágicos. Crabbit iba a preguntar quién era... pero él sacudió ese pensamiento lejos, ahora no era el momento.

Ella colocó el libro en una jaula que colgaba del techo. Maja se volvió hacia él, con los ojos brillantes de maldad. Crabbit entrecerró los ojos dándole una mirada de _'¿qué piensas hacer?'_.

"Crabbit, te doy tu cargo por seguro! Gracias a tu presente, tendré mi venganza sobre los cuatro tontos que hicieron mi vida imposible", expresó Maja. Ella fue a inspeccionar en su libro de hechizos, los elementos necesarios para el hechizo.

"Wow! Eso es genial! Te juro que voy a hacer un mejor trabajo que antes Maja! "Crabbit juró con felicidad. El no podía creer que funcione, sí que conocía bien a Maja.

"Ahora, cálmate loco Cuervonejo!, eso no es todo. Estaba leyendo mi libro de hechizos... y sucede que voy a necesitar más que afecto sentimental para este tipo de hechizo."

Él no lo podía creer; pensó que lo único necesario era afecto, un caldero y palabras mágicas! ¿Qué más podría ser necesario?

"Deberías tomar una libreta y una pluma..." Ella le sonrió con maldad. "Esto va a ser grande!"

* * *

><p>Dulce Princesa se palmeo la frente con decepción. Lo que estaba viendo era ridículo.<p>

"Lo siento Princesa Tortuga! Pero esconderte en tu caparazón no es un talento! Todas las tortugas hacen eso! "La multitud se quedó en silencio, antes y después de que DP hablara a través del dulce micrófono. ¿Qué iban a hacer después de ver el _talento_ de la Princesa Tortuga?

La Princesa Tortuga respondió con un triste "Oh" y abandonó el escenario, siendo despedida por aplausos de la audiencia; por lo menos eso podía curar el espíritu roto de la princesa anfibio.

La segunda parte del certamen habia comenzó con la demostración de talento; y la Princesa Mora, era la siguiente para continuar.

Ella dio un paso en el medio del escenario, para que todos pudieran ver su miniatura figura. Ella desenrolló una especie de pergamino, cuyo final llegaba a las puertas de la entrada del Dulce Reino. 3 horas pasaron. Y todo el mundo, incluidos los jueces, estaban tomando la siesta de la tarde. La Princesa Mora se había inspirado para escribir y recitar su largo poema que habla de los beneficios de una vida con _'carne'_. A las personas mora les encanta carne! Y ella lo puso claro en su poema. **_"Y así es como se puede tener una hermosa vida comiendo carne!" _**La Princesa Mora terminó su poema, inclinándose ante el público y los jueces mientras salía del escenario, siendo despedida por el público. Ella no lo sabía, pero la gente estaba aplaudiendo porque finalmente había terminado su absolutamente aburrido poema.

"Melissa! Acabo de tener una gran idea para ganar la etapa 2 del certamen! Mi talento será el mejor de todos ellos! "Expreso Princesa Grumosa, tropezando contra una pared mientras habla con Melissa por su teléfono celular.

"Eso es chica! Me gustaría poder estar allí para verte, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer. _'Y me aburriría'_ buena suerte de todos modos. Adiós ", replicó Melissa.

"Gracias Melissa!" respondió ansiosamente Princesa Grumosa y colgó el teléfono celular; era su turno ahora para realizar y sorprender a todo el público y los jueces con su perfecto talento. Las joyas no pueden superar el talento, y ella iba a ser la prueba de ello.

La Princesa Grumosa, apareció en el centro del escenario, llena de confianza y las cuerdas vocales en un tono perfecto... entonces cantó

**_"ESTOS GRUMOS! QUE QUIERES BESAR Y ABRAZAR,_**

**_ESTOS GRUMOS! NO PUEDES POR QUE ERES BURRO!_**

**_UN BUUUUUUURRO!" _**

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, ni un sonido para ser escuchado. De repente, la Dulce Princesa no pudo controlarse y se rió en silencio bajo la mesa. Ella agarró su dulce micrófono y aplaudió con orgullo. "Eso es lo que estaba esperando!" Todo el mundo se unió a ella en aplausos, silbidos y ánimos, el público y los jueces habían, de hecho, disfrutado de su canción. Dulce Princesa se aseguró de agregar diez puntos adicionales a la puntuación de la Princesa Grumosa.

Aunque la demostración del talento había terminado, Dulce Princesa, junto con el Gran Mago Maestro, todavía tenían que dar gracias al público y a las participantes, y dar las instrucciones para el último día del certamen. El Gran Mago Maestro y la Dulce Princesa, decidieron dar a las princesas concursantes un día de descanso, todos ellos lo necesitaban... además, no estaba en contra de las reglas tener un día extra del '**_SENORITA_** **_PRINCESA Ooo'_** concurso de belleza. Pero el último día, la princesa más bella y más perfecta sería coronada. Los jueces tenían que pensar y meditar acerca de quién sería la ganadora y un día más añadía suspenso e intriga al asunto.

Sólo una pregunta aparecía en la mente de la Dulce Princesa... **_¿dónde estaban Finn, Jake y Marceline?_**

* * *

><p>"Nah hermano, no me vas a vencer! Y si gano tendrás que llamarme <strong>Maestro Jake<strong> por un mes! ", Desafió Jake, Finn estaba totalmente perdido.

"No es justo Jake! ¿Cómo sé que no estás estirando algunas partes de tu cuerpo para sostener las cucharas?! "Jake rodo sus ojos por el comentario de su amigo.

Estaban en una épica batalla para ver quién podía sostener más cucharas en la cara, Jake tenía 10 en su cara y Finn sólo 5, pero Finn no era el tipo de chico que se rinde fácilmente.

"Vamos Finn, actuar como el chico de dieciocho años que eres y simplemente acepta el hecho de que yo soy mejor que tú en esto!", en cuanto Jake dijo esas palabras, todas las cucharas cayeron de su rostro, dándole a Finn la victoria.

"oh genial, gané!" Él levantó sus puños al aire victoriosamente; las cucharas cayeron de su rostro con un alto 'cling'. ¿Cómo es que tiene tanta suerte?

De hecho, tres años ya habían pasado como si nada, sin los cuatro que se dieran cuenta.

Jake ya no era tan joven, gracias a su lado mágico, se podría decir que era viejo, pero tenía retraso de edad. Jake ni siquiera tenía arrugas, sólo las líneas pequeñas líneas de expresión que eran claramente visible cuando reía. Con suerte, su tiempo de vida duraría tanto como su juventud.

Finn no era el mismo niño debilucho de antes, su torso tonificado y brazos musculosos dicen lo contrario, sin mencionar su aumento de la altura también. Sin que él se diera cuenta, su cuerpo se había tonificado gracias a los muchos años de lucha con monstruos y bandidos durante sus primeros años de aventuras. Él vuelve a todas las princesas locas, aunque ninguna de ellas eran de su interés; esa princesa que amaba nunca lo amaría de nuevo, no importa cuántas veces se disculpara y jurara que cambiaria y nunca hacerlo de nuevo. El pobre rubiecito tenía mala suerte con las chicas... siempre arruinándolo todo. El lado bueno es que él ya no era gordito y bajito... ahora era musculoso y alto, con esos hermosos ojos azules, tenía a todas las chicas babeando por él.

Marceline también había cambiado, ella ya no era una flaca reina vampiro, las curvas le habían crecido en su cuerpo en los lugares adecuados, su cabello era un poco más largo, sus labios eran un poco más anchos y además de tener 1.006 años de edad, todavía se veía muy joven. Ella no ha cambiado mucho, sólo un poco, todavía escribe y canta su música rock. Marceline, siendo mayor ahora, utilizaba maquillaje bastante seguido, siempre añadiendo lápiz labial rojo para agregar un toque sexy a su cara. Su largo cabello lacio y negro era peinado a menudo en una melena negra y ondulada. Su personalidad no cambiaba, siempre loca, genial y rebelde, pero digamos que su apariencia había mejorado.

Y, por último, la Dulce Princesa. Ella ya no era una chica delgada y frágil. Sus curvas eran evidentes incluso en pijamas; el pelo que una vez llegaba a sus pies ahora se redujo a la cintura, pero aún así se veía hermosa y dulce. Sus labios eran más anchos; eran sus labios y sus ojos de color rosa que todo el mundo encontraba encantador. A pesar de que tenía 830 años de edad, su rostro joven y dulce nunca parecía envejecer. Bonnie todavía actuaba como su estado normal, siempre ocupada en sus inventos, investigaciones y tareas de papeleo de princesa. Afortunadamente, todavía tenía sus amigos para apoyarla en todo, se sentía muy afortunada por tener amigos incondicionales como ellos. Todo estaría bien, si alguna vez no encontrar pretendientes a su puerta. Insistiendo en casarse con ella y tener una alianza entre sus reinos, Ella le agradecía a Glob que esto solo pasaba anualmente, de lo contrario se volvería totalmente loca y patearía sus traseros afuera. Hay tres cosas que la Dulce Princesa nunca haría: 1) poner sus investigaciones a un lado. 2) Usar shorts o ropa transparente. Y el tercero, pero peor: 3) tener un novio o casarse. Ella iba a perder tiempo valioso en las invenciones e investigaciones si tenía novio. Y honestamente, Dulce Princesa daría una bofetada a sí misma si no cumple con alguna de esas reglas.

Estos últimos tres años han cambiado a Finn y a los otros. Para un ser humano como Finn, tres años fueron suficientes para causar un buen desarrollo en su cuerpo, a pesar de que los que casi no parecen cambiar eran PB, Marcy y Jake; seguramente sus apariencias cambiaron un poco, pero todavía eran como los chicos de antes y ahora debido a sus lados _'inmortales'_. Ellos cambiaron pero no mentalmente, todos estaban iguales; Finn y Jake actuando como niños, Marceline importándole un pepino sus actitudes infantiles y la Dulce Princesa siempre ocupada, pero al cuidado de sus amigos. El cambio era físico y todos lo veían. Parecía tan perfecto, todos juntos; como si nada iba a cambiar... al menos eso es lo que ellos pensaban.

"¡Así que chicos, definitivamente tenemos que estar mañana en el certamen, o DP va a pensar que no hemos querido hacerle compañía en ese mortalmente aburrido certamen", preguntó Marceline.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a decir? para que ella se crea la razón por la que no fuimos a los dos primeros días?", Preguntó Jake, mientras se frotaba la barbilla, buscando la excusa correcta.

"Tal vez sólo le debemos decir la verdad", sugirió Finn inocentemente. El trío miró a los ojos del otro, antes de estallar en risa incontrolable, mientras sostenían sus estómagos para calmar el dolor.

"El mismo y viejo Finn!" Bromeó Marceline.

"Amigo, ¿eres tan ingenuo?!" se burló Jake.

"Soy tan estúpido!", Admitió Finn entre risas.

"Nop, yo me encargo de la excusa; ustedes sólo actuarán como ustedes mismos! Ya saben, estúpidos, retrasados... estúpidos" bromeó Marceline, todos ya calmados.

"Ya dijiste 'estúpidos' ", dijo Finn.

"Hermano, vale la pena repetir!" se burló Marceline.

Jake sólo se rió y todos se unieron a ello. Todo era siempre diversión cuando los tres estaban juntos; claro, faltaba la Dulce Princesa.

"Así que mañana es el día de nuestro total aburrimiento, así que lleven gafas de sol oscuros para dormirse sin que nadie lo note, ¿ok? Yo me voy a hacer cargo de la excusa "ordeno Marceline. Ella se paró en el marco de la ventana abierta de la casa del árbol de Finn y Jake, lista para tomar vuelo e irse a su propia casa.

"Ya te vas?", Preguntó Finn, un poco triste por la rápida partida de su amiga.

"Sí, me estoy muriendo de hambre, y si me quedo voy a tener que chupar la sangre de Jake!", Amenazó Marceline bromeando, causando un gran efecto sobre Jake. No podía creer que después de todos estos años todavía estaba un poco asustado de la reina vampiro.

"Bueno, nosotros no queremos que llegues tarde para el almuerzo! Así que adiós, ten un gran y **rápido **vuelo a casa, ten cuidado, hasta luego!" Jake se despidió de Marceline súper asustado, escondido detrás de Finn y amos diciendo "adiós "a ella.

Ella sólo se despidió así, con una sonrisa colmilluda a ellos. Marceline se aseguró de buscar esas gafas de sol cuando llegara a casa.

* * *

><p>"Ok, dime todo de nuevo para ver si lo escribí correctamente...", preguntó el Cuervonejo. Maja rodo sus ojos molesta, antes de contestar.<p>

"Es simple Cuervonejo! Sólo necesito dos cosas:

1) La flor en la cabeza del **Antiguo Mago Durmiente Dador de Vida**, aunque ya no está dormido…

2) Y las lágrimas de los ojos de la **Señorita Isla**.

¿Está claro ahora?!"

Aunque la tarea parecía sencilla, Cuervonejo todavía tenía más preguntas para que Maja respondiera. No importa cuántas veces le explicara el plan, nunca iba a entender la mente retorcida de Maja.

"Pero para que necesitas-"

"No hay tiempo para explicar!", Le cortó mitad de la frase de nuevo, y lo empujó al marco de la ventana abierta. "Ve a buscar las cosas, vuelve rápido y no me decepciones!" Ordenó Maja. Ella empujó al Cuervonejo por la ventana, quien rápidamente, cambió a su forma de cuervo, para volar hasta la laguna mágica en la búsqueda de los objetos solicitados.

Maja rió maliciosamente y en silencio. Ella dio un último vistazo a la foto de Shoko, sabiendo que tenía muchas razones para arruinar la vida de la Dulce Princesa y de los otros, pero Shoko era la principal razón de su venganza. A pesar de que más tarde, Shoko dejó a Maja y se unió a La banda de '**_Los Chicos de la Bañera'_** , debido a la diferencia de opiniones, pero ella era una gran compañera, mucho mejor que el Cuervonejo...

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Pronto Dulce Princesa, sentirás mi ira y esta vez seré yo la que tenga el final feliz. No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera a ti y a tus amigos. Este no es el final, princesa. Este, es sólo el comienzo... "<em>**

* * *

><p>N  A: Así que chicos esto era capítulo3! Esperemos que te haya gustado. Fue un poco difícil de entender todas las razones para la venganza de Maja, pero como te dije este fanfic se inspira principalmente en el episodio "Sky Witch" y ahora añado "The Vault" a ella, sino que también está relacionado con la teoría de que dice que Shoko fue compañera de Maja antes que Cuervonejo, pero yo no soy un spoiler! Voy a explicar todo eso más adelante. Denme un Review por favor? Nunca lo he pedido pero… una vez al año no hace daño xD, fav y dime lo que piensas!, el Cap. 4 está hecho y voy a presentar la semana que viene. También pido disculpas por el retraso de 2 meses, acabo de terminar la escuela secundaria y mi baile de la noche fue increíble... las cosas son duras en Honduras... De todos modos, me encanta ya ustedes por siempre tener tiempo para mi basura, bye!

PS: esta traducción estuvo mejor! A poco no? Me merezco un Review! *^_^*


End file.
